Departure
by Knightwood
Summary: As Birdie Fowler retires and Kruger leaves, How will it affect the team? Especially one in particular.
1. Departure

Just thought I'd try a little SPD fanfic to juggle things up a little. Again, all reviews and comments will be welcomed. Now to dispense with the usual stuff.

**Timeline: **The events immediately surrounding Birdie Fowler's retirement.

**Legal: **Usual story, I don't own Power Rangers…You know the drill, all I own are the events, characters etc. that aren't owned by the makers of Power Rangers.

**Rating: **T. Mild language, violence, themes etc. Nothing that should offend, but just covering myself.

Bridge was working hard in the Gym deep within the compound of the SPD earth station. Working off some of his aggression as he thrashed through another set of pull-ups. It had been six months now since Jack, one of his best friends, had elected to resign from the team. He was happy for the promotion to Blue Ranger, and it had been good that SOPHIE had at last received an opportunity to move up to the main team. He really liked her, and she worked as hard as any of them, but somehow the team still never felt quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the whole group dynamic had changed since Sky took over as Red Ranger.

Sitting on the bench, he casually mopped the sweat from his face with a towel as he stared at himself in the mirrors. The one thing that had changed about him in all those months was his physique. He was always in pretty good shape, but since Jack left, he'd taken to spending longer and longer by himself, throwing himself with a frenzied enthusiasm into his exercise regime. He had managed to throw on almost 35 lbs of muscle since then, and it definitely showed. As he sat, staring into space, he didn't even notice Z entering the room, tossing a kit bag into the corner.

"Hey Bridge." She greeted him, suddenly becoming aware that he was there. 'Yeah right!' She thought to herself. 'It's Bridge, where else has he been living for the past six months? Of course he's in the gym!' "Good workout?"

"Not bad." He replied, flipping open a water bottle and gulping enthusiastically. He lay back on the bench press, getting his bearings as he felt a little light-headed. He'd been getting that way quite a lot recently. He had taken to torturing himself to the point of virtual collapse on a virtually daily basis. Z and Syd had expressed some concerns about him, but he just ignored them. 'It's not like they're complaining when we get caught in a battle is it!' He always thought to himself. He didn't need his ESP to know that Z had completely lost interest in her own workout. He could tell she was more interested in talking with him, most likely about his 'feelings' or something like that. She always seemed to try to get him to open up to her. God, she could talk! 'Did I just think that?' he thought. But it was starting to get a little old. He just wanted to be left to his own devices.

"Listen, have you heard anything about the officers in here?" She asked. Bridge had closed his eyes as he lay down. She had wanted to get him to talk to her, but she could tell he wasn't listening. 'Maybe changing the subject will work.' She thought. 'I can try again later.' She had grown concerned for his welfare over the last few months. Ever since Jack left, he had grown quieter, and tended to shut himself away from the group. He had been tearing himself apart in the gym for as long as she could remember. She had especially expressed concern when she found him passed out in the free weights area a few weeks back, but he had refused to report to sick bay. 'Well there is one up side to all this time he's spending down here.' She mused inwardly, finding herself, once again checking out his vastly improved physique. She had to admit, she'd liked him before, but now she could hardly focus when she was around him.

"Nothing." He replied, groaning. He saw through the thin attempt at subterfuge instantly. Even with his gloves on. "Why is there something going on?"

"Not sure." She answered, sitting on the mats beside him. "There seems to be a lot of activity. They're preparing a shuttle in the launch bay."

"It's a space port." He reminded her. "They prepare hundreds of shuttles. They launched a dozen just Yesterday."

"Not commander Kruger's PERSONAL shuttle." She interjected. This caught Bridge's attention, causing him suddenly to sit up and turn to face her.

"Maybe he's taking a trip over to Central Command." He suggested.

"Please, Kruger and Birdie hate each other." She commented. "He tries to spend as little time up there as he can."

"Well sometimes he doesn't have a choice." He sighed, guzzling more water. Z could see the sweat dripping down his body, his clothes clinging to him. Her concerns for his health rose a little, but she persevered. If she tried to talk to him now, he'd probably just storm off again.

"I'm not sure." She shot back. "Everyone's been pretty quiet. It feels like something big's happening. Even Kat doesn't seem to know what's going on."

This got his attention. Kat was virtually the font of all knowledge in SPD. She always seemed to know what was happening within the organisation. If she didn't know, then 99 times out of 100 it wasn't happening. It was the other one time that always made people nervous.

"B-squad report immediately to the Command Centre. B-squad to Command Centre." The announcement crackled across the internal communication system. "Guess we're gonna find out." Z stated, pulling on her uniform jacket over her gym gear. "I'll see you up there." As she bounded from the room, Bridge tried to get up, but found himself collapsing back onto the equipment again. Shaking loose the cobwebs, he got up and made his way to the elevator.

The Rangers quickly assembled in the command centre, lining up in their uniforms, saluting Commander Kruger as he arrived in the room. "Where's Bridge?" He asked, noting his absence.

"Here sir." He announced, strolling into the room, still in his gym gear, absent-mindedly saluting as an afterthought. "I was just in the gym."

"I can see that." Kruger groaned, cursing his sensitive sense of smell. This was one of the times he'd probably have wished he didn't even have a nose. He'd seen Bridge enter the gym in the early hours of the morning, obviously he'd been there for several hours, given his current state.

"Well, I did ask you to assemble immediately, so I suppose it's my fault you're out of uniform." He mused. "Anyway, I called you all in here to make an important announcement, and address a few rumours that have been making their way around the base. Rumour number 1, a senior member of SPD central command is leaving the service. I can confirm that this is true. Commander Birdie Fowler announced his intention to retire at 6PM Eastern Standard Time last night."

The group tried to comprehend what They'd just heard. Fowler was leaving?

"Commander Fowler has served SPD for many years, and while it is no secret we sometimes clashed heads, There was always respect there. On behalf of everyone at SPD I wish him well in whatever he chooses to do." He paced the room, judging the reaction from the Rangers. "Rumour number two. I am going to Central Command. I can confirm…That this is also true. I was offered the position of Supreme Commander first thing this morning, and I have accepted. I will be leaving as soon as we're finished here."

This almost caused the Rangers to collapse. Doggie leaving earth?

"Sky." He announced. Sky stepped forward one pace. "Who would you think should lead SPD earth?"

"Anyone you see fit to…"

"I'm not asking for the diplomatic answer." He interrupted. "You're a leader now, you may speak candidly."

"Well…I…"

"Let me put it another way." He commanded, drawing the Shadow Saber, and presenting the handle to him. "Sky, you now have command of the base. Turn in your morpher."

"Excuse me?"

Kruger placed his own morpher on the table in front of Sky. "You are now Commander of SPD earth." He reiterated a little more forcefully. "Congratulations."

"Sir…I…" He took the sword and the morpher, returning once more to attention. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Tate." He replied. "Your first duty as Commander of SPD earth will be to appoint a new Red Ranger to lead B-Squad." As Sky prepared to say something, Kruger silenced him by holding up a hand. "Do not rush this decision, it's important. I'll expect an answer on my desk by the end of the week. It's been an honour serving with you all. Dismissed."

As the Rangers saluted, Z noticed Bridge surging from the room without a word. Following him into the hall, she watched him disappear into the long, anonymous hallways of SPD's inner structure. Something bothered her about the way he was acting. It was never like Bridge to be short of something to say, especially when news this important hit them. But it was something deeper that bothered her more than anything else. Something she was sure she noticed in his face as he left the room on his solitary trudge through the building.

"Was he…was he crying?"


	2. The Following Day

The following day, Z left her dorm to go down to the gym for her morning workout, finding, to no surprise, that Bridge was already there. She knew better than to ask him about what had happened the previous day. She knew that it had upset him, and he was probably in no mood to talk to her just yet. Removing the towel from around her neck, she set up on the exercise bike to begin warming up. Looking over at the strain on Bridge's face, as he thrashed through another set on the lateral press, she couldn't help but feel like he was overdoing it.

"Hey Bridge." She called over, flashing a smile at him in the hope it would appear as a joke. She knew that he'd stop listening if she expressed concern. "Go easy, I'd like a shot of that."

"Huh?" He grunted, continuing with his exercise.

"It'll be a bit hard for me to use it if you wear it out before I get there." She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Be my gues…ARGHHHH!" He screamed, suddenly dropping the weights and seizing his right shoulder. He collapsed forward onto the bench, holding his shoulder tightly as tears of pain rolled down his face.

"Bridge!" She yelled, leaping off the bike, rushing to his side. "Are you alright? Let me call a medic and…"

"I'm fine." He interrupted, getting up and walking over to his kit bag, his right arm hanging limply by his side."

"You don't look…"

"I said I'm fine!" He roared, jogging from the room. As she watched him leave, Z suddenly lost the will to continue. She just wanted to check on him, she wanted to insist on taking him to a medic, but he had become so stubborn and distant lately. The last thing she needed was for him to stop talking to her altogether.

Later that day, Z made her way into the laboratory to consult with Kat. She had agreed to help Kat do an inventory of the ammunition supplies. Turning up in the laboratory, she found Kat and Boom sorting their way through a mountain of paperwork as they cross-referenced their stockpiles.

"Kat, I'm worried about Bridge." She commented. "He seems to be…"

"I wish I could help." Kat interrupted with a hand gesture. "But we're missing some stock."

"There's no doubt about it." Boom stated, a look of defeat on his face. "There's way more energy cells missing than can be accounted for in the requisition orders."

"That just isn't possible Boom." Kat snarled, becoming increasingly frustrated with her assistant's inability to maintain basic records. "Check transfer orders to the V.R. Training facility. Maybe they put in a requisition order recently."

Boom started typing away on the nearby console as Z approached the question. "What's going on? Is something missing?"

"A few energy cells for the blasters." Kat answered her. "We probably just lost the order form or something."

"Found a requisition." Boom finally responded, pulling up the appropriate file. "Dr Manx, I think you're going to want to look at this."

"What's up Boom?" Z asked, coming over and looking at the screen as Kat surveyed the figures in confusion.

"This can't be right!" She stated, checking up the records. "Every cell is accounted for, but there's no way the firing range should need that volume of ammunition. Boom, see if you can pull up the training records."

Running through the system, he just looked perplexed. "No body's logged an irregular amount of training time." He informed her, throwing his arms up in protest. "There's been no record of any additional training programmes."

"Then why did they order so much?" She asked the rhetorical question that was flashing across their minds. She checked up the storage records. "And where have they all gone? According to this, they're only holding about half that stock."

"Inventory?" One of the medical team asked, carrying in a pile of his own paperwork.

"Don't tell us there are medical supplies missing too." Kat groaned. "The old dog is gone for one day and admin goes to hell! What's missing?"

"Athletic tape and pain killers." He replied. "The requisition forms have my signature on them, but I didn't sign them."

"Are you sure?" Kat asked, surveying the reports herself.

"I think I know my own handwriting." He replied sarcastically.

"Who could have tampered with the records?" Z asked.

"Unfortunately just about anyone who spends time in the lab." Kat announced. "It's going to be next to impossible to track down who changed these records, we just have to be a lot more careful with the paperwork in the future. This is so screwed up."

Bridge sat alone in his dorm room, flexing and relaxing his fingers and his muscles, attempting to work out the problem from the gym. He hadn't heard anything pop, so he knew he hadn't torn anything, but his shoulder and his upper arm continued to burn like hell. As he heard a knock on the door, he pulled a jacket over his torso, and got up to answer, leaning on the wall by the door frame. Opening the door, he found Syd standing in the hall, holding a pair of rapiers. "Up for a little fencing?" She asked.

"Not right now." He answered, beginning to close the door. Syd put her foot in the way, holding it open. "Maybe later?" She asked.

"So desperate to lose?" He asked, forcing out a casual-sounding laugh to conceal the fact he just wanted to get her out of here. He wanted to see to his injury, but he knew that Syd would probably just report him. He didn't want to risk being removed from service.

"As if you could ever beat me." She replied. "Look, I'll be in the gym for the next couple of hours. Come along if you change your mind."

"Thanks Syd." He answered. "But I'm kind of tired. I'd like to get a little rest."

"Finally!" She groaned. "Maybe he is starting to listen to us."

Breathing a sigh as she left, he shut the door for privacy. With a long, low breath, he opened his kit locker, and reaching past the burned-out energy cells, he grabbed some athletic tape and began strapping up his shoulder.

Sky strode confidently through the corridor in his new uniform. He had taken considerable pride in his newly appointed station. Not only was he the new commander, he was the new Shadow Ranger. He had already been congratulated by Syd, Z and SOPHIE, but Bridge had just sort of disappeared immediately after Kruger's announcement. He couldn't help feeling a little let down that his friend couldn't be happy for him in his new position. Z approached him from down the corridor, stopping in front of him to salute.

"I don't think that's necessary." He laughed, returning the gesture. "How long have we known each other?"

"Right, Sorry sir…I mean Sky." She blurted out. "I just wanted to talk to you about Bridge."

Sky just groaned out loud as she said this, stroking the bridge of his nose. She was like a broken record on the subject. "Just because he's taking his training a little more seriously these days, isn't a cause for concern."

"Even if he's hurting himself?" She shot back. "I was in the gym earlier. I think he may have done something to his shoulder. Could you talk him into going to sick bay?"

"I know you think he's been pushing himself too hard." Sky told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But Bridge knows his limits. I'm sure he's fine."

"But what about everything else?" She asked. "He hasn't been himself for months!"

"He's just a little more focussed." Sky re-assured her. "It's not like the team couldn't use it. You now have an inexperienced officer and a vacancy to fill. Surely it's a good thing if he takes on a little more."

"What if he's taking on too much?" She quizzed him. "I'm really worried. He barely talks to any of us, he avoids us whenever he can…"

"I think I know what the problem is." Sky chuckled to himself. "Are you worried because he isn't paying attention to the team? Or you in particular?"

"You're a jerk!" She hissed, storming off. This was a low blow, even for Sky. Not because there wasn't an element of truth in what he said, but because it was possibly closer to the mark than she'd care to admit.

Later in the afternoon, Bridge had felt better enough about himself to complete a slightly shorter workout. He still winced in pain at the exertion, but he had just about managed to get through it all. As he waited for the shower block to clear out, he quickly checked to make sure no one was around, and tore off the athletic tape binding his injured shoulder, stuffing it into his kit bag before anyone could see. Entering the shower, he stood, letting the warm water wash over him, easing his tense, painful muscles. He suddenly became aware of a group of C-Squad cadets entering the gym. They appeared to be laughing and joking as they entered. 'Kids' he thought with a chuckle.

"So I hear B-Squad's got a vacancy." One of the cadets quipped as Bridge just continued to listen in from the shower block, drying himself quietly so he could hear them.

"Well I reckon it's going to be Mason that gets called up." Another one stated. "He's the one with all the best test scores. It's got to be."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even be surprised if they make him Red." The first chipped in.

"Well I don't mean to brag." Mason boasted. "But it's not like I'll have much competition."

'What did he say?' Bridge thought to himself, his jaw clenching as he pulled on his underwear.

"I mean seriously, look at B-Squad. You've got that prissy little pink princess, who looks to be scared of breaking a fingernail." Mason continued, obviously still unaware he was there.

'Oh, you did not just say that about Syd!'

"Then there's freaky lab boy with the butter-obsession. What can he do? Stand on his head till he figures out he's an idiot?"

'Keep talking laughing boy!'

"SOPHIE was a great cadet, but let's be serious, she's glorified office equipment. They probably only promoted her to be politically correct."

'She's proven herself more times than you!' Bridge thought, his fists clenching tightly.

"What about the Yellow one?" One of the cadets interrupted the speech. "She's pretty street smart, and I've heard she's pretty tough."

"If she was fit to lead, she'd be leading by now." Mason retorted with a laugh. "I mean, who's going to take her seriously? She's as much of a made-up Barbie doll as the pink one."

Something in Bridge just snapped, as he found himself pulling on his sweat pants and re-entering the gym, storming towards them intently, fury burning in his eyes. One of the cadets could obviously tell the grave error they had made and immediately fled the room.

"So you think B-Squad's a Joke huh!" He spat aggressively approaching the cadet. Mason was a tall, muscular kid with long, blonde hair which he always tied back into a pony tail. It was true that he had test scores way above average, but he also had an attitude to match. Most of his training officers continually refused to advance him because of his arrogance. He was good, and he knew it. "Tell you what tough guy! How about you and I put in a little sparring? See how tough you are?"

"Whoa, sorry." He responded, realising his error and hiding behind the other cadets. "Look, I didn't mean…"

"For any of us to hear you?" Bridge barked glaring at him between the other cadets. "How about it?"

"Look I…"

"Let me put it another way!" Bridge snarled. "Get on the sparring mat, or I'll drag you there myself!"

Mason immediately launched himself between the cadets, sucker-punching Bridge to the floor. Springing back to his feet, Bridge launched into a bone-rattling kick to the ribs that launched the cadet a couple of feet into the air, sending him crashing to the concrete at the edge of the mat, coughing loudly as he fought for breath.

"Bridge, that's ENOUGH!" Z called out to him, arriving in the gym with the cadet who left upon seeing Bridge leave the shower block. Clearly he had panicked and gone to find a senior staff member when he realised what was happening. "He's done, leave him be!"

Mopping his lower lip with his wrist, he turned to leave the room, as Mason pulled himself painfully back to his feet. "Psycho!" He remarked. Z tried her best to grab him as she saw the expression on his face change into a grotesque mask of pure hatred. The red mist rose in his mind as he launched himself at the unfortunate cadet.

"Stop him before he kills him!" One of the cadets shrieked, grabbing him, but quickly finding himself being launched aggressively through nearby gym equipment. Another threw an arm around his throat, but was repaid with an elbow in the ribs and a one-way flight through the mirrors. Reaching Mason, he hoisted him off the ground, pinning him against the wall with one hand, his other reaching back to strike.

"Bridge, please stop!" Z wailed as she grabbed his arm. Instinctively, he spun round, bringing his hand across her face, before realising to his horror what he had done. Z looked up at him as tears welled up in her, beginning to roll down her face. As she lay there staring up at him, it tore his heart in two to see the one look he would never have wanted to see in her eyes. The one thing he never wanted her to feel for him. Fear!

Bridge sprinted from the room, leaving the scene of devastation in his wake. Sky arrived a short time later, his expression one of confusion. "Can anyone tell me why Bridge is running around half naked?" He asked, before looking at the collection of destroyed gym equipment and broken bodies littering the gym floor. "What the HELL happened in here?"

"Um…a sparring session." Z lied, trying to cover for Bridge. "We went a little too far."

"Too far?" He screamed, more than a little unconvinced. "It looks like you brought the megazords down here for a tap dancing lesson! Now someone tell me what's going on before I have all of you on highway road-kill duty for the next year!"

"Screw that psycho." Mason groaned, picking himself up. "The Blue Ranger just went berserk!"

"Are you trying to tell me Bridge did this?" He gasped. Bridge was usually anything but aggressive. He sure as hell wasn't the kind of guy to go on a rampage. "Z, is this true?"

Looking at her commanding officer, she didn't even need to say. He could see from the look in her eyes she was trying to protect him.

"Find him, and bring him to the command centre NOW!" He snapped. Z left the room without another word, still nursing her face. "Mason, clean this mess up."

"What the hell is this?" He protested loudly. "The nutcase attacks me and I clean it up? You're lucky I don't sue!"

"One more outburst and I'll start asking what REALLY happened in here." Sky threatened him. He knew it wasn't in Bridge's nature to do something like this without a reason. "Part of being a Ranger is to show respect for your team mates. When you learn that, you MIGHT end up becoming one."

"But…"

"Since I got here, you've called him a psycho and a nutcase." Sky interrupted. "He is a senior staff member. You'd do well to remember that. Now, clean this up and get out of my sight!"


	3. Fallout

As Bridge arrived back in his dorm room, tears were already beginning to stream down his face. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Was it even him? Had he somehow been possessed? Looking down in horror at his red, swollen knuckles, his heart sank as the memory of the fight came back to him. Every blow, every moment came racing back to him in vivid detail. The one that hurt the most, however, more than any attack his enemies could ever lay upon him was the moment he hurt her. Letting out an anguished cry, he slammed his fist through the glass coffee table, shredding his hand.

"Bridge?" Z called from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

He couldn't face her like this, he was a wreck! His shoulder hurt like hell, and he could only sit and watch blood drip from his hand to the floor, the hand that had dared to strike her, dared to hurt her.

"Bridge. Sky wants to talk to you." She called through. Bridge got up, opening the door and allowing her in.

"Of course he wants to talk to me." He yelled, turning away from her. "He's probably going to fire me!"

"Bridge, your hand!" She gasped, taking his wrist and inspecting the injury. Seeing the shattered table, she knew what must have happened. She picked up a shirt and wrapped it loosely around his hand. "We're going to the infirmary." She announced.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed, turning to face her. The swelling of her right cheek informed him that she was going to have one hell of an impressive black eye in the morning. "I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"

Z nodded, somewhat more concerned by Bridge's own condition than her own. "I know. You lost control in the middle of the fight."

This did little to console him. He knew he was in the wrong. He knew he should just have left Mason be, but the thoughts of his splintered team, the mockery of those he cared about had driven him over the edge. "I don't deserve to be in SPD." He wailed, collapsing onto the couch. "It's probably best I'm relieved of duty."

"Don't be an idiot." She snapped, glaring him in the eye. "You're as important as any member of the squad, sometimes even more so."

"Sure." He sniffed, wiping his face. "Jack was the marksman and the great battlefield leader. Sky was always the strongest fighter and the tactics guy. Syd always came through in a fire fight, and you pretty much always knew what to do. I'm just the weird one who stands on his head and can't hold his fingers steady when he says 'buttery.'" He winced as his fingers flexed, aggravating the injury to his hand.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked, a few tears welling up. "Why can you never just accept that you're an important member of the team? Why do you keep punishing yourself for not being Jack, or Sky or…"

"Because that's who I need to be!" He interrupted her. "I need to be Jack, AND Sky, AND Kruger AND me."

"What are…"

"Damn it Z, I'm systematically losing everyone and everything that's ever mattered to me!" He spat aggressively, the tears now flowing freely. "And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!"

As she hugged him, he wept hysterically onto her shoulder. Months of pressure, so many painful months of pushing himself to cope, and now, at last someone understood.

After cleaning himself up, and getting his injuries properly attended to, Bridge and Z finally reported to the command centre, where Sky had been waiting far longer than he had anticipated.

"Want to tell me what's been going on?" He asked. "One minute you're training 24/7, putting the whole base to shame, the next you're going completely insane and putting cadets in the infirmary!"

"I'm sorry." He breathed, barely audible as he stared at the floor.

"I'm not looking for an apology!" Sky retorted, pacing the room. "That much I just expect. I was looking for an explanation!"

Bridge just shrugged. Z shifted uneasily beside him.

"Permission to speak sir." She requested.

"You'll get your turn." Sky informed her. Z bit her lip as she tried to rein herself in from just blurting out everything Bridge had told her.

"Kat has informed me that some items went missing from the armoury." He continued. "And from the medical bay. Items that I believe you took."

Sky just nodded weakly, confirming what Sky had said.

"She also informed me that training logs have been tampered with. So that YOU could log more than the hours covered by our safety regulations." Again he nodded.

"Damn it all Bridge, are you going to say ANYTHING!" He shouted. Ridge just looked down at his boots.

"Permission to speak NOW sir!" Z interjected, by now her patience with the situation wearing thin.

"In a damn minute!" He commanded. "Bridge, you're leaving me no choice. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on." He sighed, shaking his head, thoroughly defeated. "Turn in your morpher. I can't risk keeping you on active duty."

"Sky!" Z protested, only to be silenced by a gesture from Sky. "I'm sorry. For your own sake, I'm suspending you from active service. The command centre, the gym and the lab are off-limits until further notice."

"Thank you sir." Bridge barked, his eyes a little watery. He tossed his morpher on the table in front of Sky, before aggressively ripping off his uniform jacket and throwing it down onto the floor. "Am I dismissed?"

"Bridge. I don't want to do this." Sky called after him as he stormed out of the command centre. "I need you to take a break. Bridge, come back!"

"Go to hell Sky!" Bridge screamed as he left.

"Permission to speak candidly sir!" Z snapped.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a complete ass!" She began, sniffing back a tear. "Can't you see what he's been doing to himself? Do you not know what he's been through?"

"We've all been through a lot Z." He answered. "We don't all have the luxury of going insane in the process."

"Just look at what he's been through." She begged him. "First, Jack leaves and he starts training harder."

"So?" He asked.

"Then Kruger leaves and he starts pushing himself even harder." She screamed. "Don't you see! He's been tearing himself apart inside and out to cover."

"What are you talking about?" He inquired, the confusion evident in his face.

"I've been telling you for months he's been pushing himself too hard!" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "And now I understand why." She took a deep breath as she prepared to explain. "Not only has he had to cope with everyone leaving, Jack, Kruger, you…"

"Me?" He asked. "I'm still here!"

"Are you really?" She hissed aggressively. "When was the last time you complimented him? When was the last time you spent time with him." She looked deep into his eyes. "When was the last time you had a conversation with him that wasn't about SPD, or end in some form of official order?"

Sky went to answer, but found himself unable to.

"Not only has he had to lose some of his best friends." She sobbed, now unable to hold it in. "He feels like he isn't good enough. He feels like he needs to carry the team. That's why he's been training so hard! He's trying to single-handedly replace you all and it's tearing him apart!"

"Not good enough?" Sky remarked, taken aback. "He's one of the best agents we've ever had! Most of us owe our lives to him several times over. How could he…"

"Damn it Sky!" She screamed. "I know how you feel about him. But have you ever told HIM that?"

Again he found himself unable to answer. It was true that he had taken him for granted lately.

"You've got a lot more invested in this than concern for a team mate." He observed, wiping his eyes as he realised his failure to help his friend. "Haven't you?"

"I'm going after Bridge." She answered, trudging out the door.

"Z."

"With all due respect sir." She sighed. "If you don't like it, fire me."

Z found Bridge sitting on a bench outside the SPD building, his head held in his hands. He didn't even notice the heavens opening as rain cascaded down, soaking him through within seconds. Z came over to his side, placing an arm around his shoulders, catching his attention.

"Z, I'm so sorry…I…"

"Hey, I'm pretty tough." She said soothingly, pulling him close. "I suffered worse when I got between Syd and the shoe store during the January Sales."

Bridge laughed a little at this thought, and he felt his heart lift as Z smiled back at him.

"I've missed that." She giggled, seeing him smile for the first time in months. "You should do it more often."

"Haven't given myself much reason to smile lately." He remarked.

"Well, let's see if I can think of a way to make you smile." She replied, moving closer, pulling him into a deep, loving kiss.

"Z, I had no idea." He responded, pulling away a little. Surveying her once more, he realised what he'd always known. He loved her.


	4. Morning After

Sky sat alone in his office, pondering the events of the previous day. He hadn't wanted to suspend Bridge, but he didn't have any choice. Did he? He sat, thinking hard about what Z had told him. She had been banging on about Bridge for a while now, ever since he had become Red Ranger. How could he not have seen it? Had he really become so detached? So oblivious to what was going on in his friend's mind?

He drew the Shadow Sabre, inspecting it thoughtfully. He could remember the pride he felt as Kruger handed it to him. That self same sword had protected countless thousands across more planets and more years than anyone could comprehend. Kruger had wielded it himself in defence of his people for decades. He had handed it to Sky just as it had been handed to him in good faith that it would be used to lead with wisdom, dignity and compassion. Tossing the sword limply onto his desk, he rested his forehead on the mahogany as his mind drifted away to Bridge and Z. Not only had he failed his best friend of many years, but it was possible that he had also driven two team members out of his squad within his first week.

"Sky." Kat greeted him weakly, causing him to lift his head. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her come into his office. "I did knock, but I got no reply."

"Sorry, just drifted off for a second." He replied, looking away. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we've recovered the missing items from Bridge's Kit locker," she answered handing him a clipboard, "minus what he's already used of course."

"Have you managed to redress the training records?" He asked.

"It wasn't easy." She sighed. "But between the amounts of supplies he's used, wear and tear on equipment…"

"Give me the five minute version." He interrupted holding up a hand. "Please."

"I'd estimate he's been spending almost twice the recommended safety limits on just about everything." She replied. "The simulators, firing range, combat training, everything. It's amazing he didn't kill himself. He should have burned out long ago."

"I think he probably did." Sky replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I was just too caught up in myself to notice."

"There's something else." She breathed, moving round to his side of the desk. "When we were in Bridge's dorm, we noticed that his bed hasn't been slept in. Is everything alright?"

"Of course they're not alright!" Sky snapped pounding his fist on the table. "I just suspended one of my best friends, and now two team members have left the compound and I have no idea where they are!" He breathed a heavy sigh. "The worst part is the only person I can blame is myself."

"Two of them are missing?" Kat asked.

"Z told me in no uncertain terms what's been happening with Bridge." He told her. "Once she had put me straight, she left the compound to find him. Neither of them has been seen since." He turned to face her. "Do you think Kruger made a mistake? Do you think I'm fit to lead?"

"What would you like me to say?" She asked. "Do you want me to say that you've been a bad leader? Then yes, I will. Do you want me to say you've been a lousy friend? Fine, you have!"

Sky looked away as he felt a lump rising in his throat.

"But you aren't the only one to blame. We all have a hand in this." She continued. "I should have noticed the stocks going missing. I should have been able to see what was going on…"

"The failure is mine Kat." Sky interrupted. "I was his Squad Leader, and now I'm the Commanding Officer. Responsibility for the team is mine."

"And responsibility for our friends is everyone's." Kat snapped back. "We all failed him."

Sky slumped back down onto his chair, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Since I became Red Ranger all I've done is put pressure on him." He recalled as he stared off into space. "At first I told him I needed him to help me till we could get a new Green Ranger. Once SOPHIE got promoted, I asked him to take her under his wing and take care of her."

"You were short-handed." Kat replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then you had an inexperienced officer. You did what any other officer would have done. You had no idea that he would take things so far."

"The day I became Commanding Officer, do you know what I said to him?" He asked. Kat shook her head. "Keep things ticking over until I get a new recruit." He groaned. "I didn't thank him for his help; I didn't ask if he was happy for me, I just told him to keep things ticking over. I didn't realise that that's exactly what he had been doing for the entire time."

"May I make a suggestion?" Kat asked. Sky gestured for her to continue. "You basically have two choices. You can sit here and feel so sorry for yourself you'll no doubt end up resigning, and don't try to tell me you haven't thought about it, I know you probably already have the letter in your desk." She pulled closer, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Or, you can find Bridge and make this right."

"Thanks Kat." He replied, rising from his seat and turning to leave the office.

"Sky, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, pointing to the Shadow Sabre.

"Leave it for someone who deserves it." He stated, leaving the room.

Bridge woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Looking at the gray, stone walls and thick, copper pipes he surmised he was somewhere in the industrial district. The room was strangely warm, as the pipes still appeared to be operational; pumping what he guessed must have been steam. Throwing back the blanket, he pulled himself painfully to his feet, cradling his right arm to his chest.

"Good Afternoon." Z greeted him from a short distance away. She had obviously been looking out for him. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, considering." He replied. "Where are we?"

"The Rand Street Distillery." She answered him. "Michael the security guard here knows me from way back. Jack and I used to catch a warm nights sleep here quite a lot."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" She laughed. "I thought you enjoyed that kiss we shared last night."

"No, of course I remember that." He stammered, trying to gather his thoughts. "I mean why aren't you back at SPD?"

"Oh I'm probably fired by now." She commented as she came to his side. "Now, you've been out of it for the past 14 hours or so. You must be starving."

"I am quite hungry." He replied.

"Well Piggsy still owes me a few favours." She stated thoughtfully. "I bet I know what you'd like."

"Just don't make me say it." He chuckled, holding up his right hand. "My hand still hurts like hell."

"Well that's what you get for starting fights with glass tables." She laughed, pulling him close.

Kat returned to the lab, her concern for the entire situation reaching all new heights. Doggie had only been gone a couple of days and all hell had broken loose. Three cadets had been put on the injured list, two Rangers were missing and she wasn't even sure how much longer Sky would stick around. She immediately reached for a communicator.

"Boom, could you give me some privacy?" She asked, noting the lab assistant rushing around in the background, no doubt checking up on some basic systems checks.

"I'm nearly finished." He answered.

"Then you can do it later. I need to make a private call." She reiterated, holding up the communicator. As Boom left, she keyed in the frequency and awaited an answer.

"You have reached the office of Supreme Commander Anubis Kruger." She heard his voice.

"Doggie I…"

"Please leave a message."

Kat almost wanted to start crying as she realised that he was not there. Upon the beep, she recorded her message.

"Doggie, it's Kat. Something's going on here that you should check out. There's a whole situation going on with the Rangers that…" She tailed off as she tried to stifle a tear. "I'm scared Doggie. I'm really scared."

Sky strode purposefully through the streets in the direction of Piggsy's diner. Bridge and Z had left the compound in a hurry, so he knew they wouldn't have had a chance to collect their belonging or seek more permanent accommodations. If they weren't already there, then they would turn up eventually. One way or another, someone would know where they were. Dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt, he felt that the uniform would serve only to alienate any potential leads, and act as a painful reminder of what had happened between them at the Command Centre.

"Sky, I'm so glad to see you." Piggsy greeted him sarcastically. "At least now you're adhering to the dress code."

"Given the fact that three tables just left, I don't think it stopped people recognising me." He responded, pointing to the empty tables. "Have you seen some friends of mine?"

"Lose some Rangers? Bit careless isn't it?" He taunted him. "Keep this up and you'll have that promotion of yours taken away again."

"Piggsy! Have you seen them?" He asked again, a little more forcefully as his patience wore thin.

"No. I have no idea where they are." He replied, crossing his arms defensively. "You'll have to try somewhere else."

As he turned to leave, something caught his attention, a vaguely familiar smell. Snatching a take-away bag from the counter, he tore it open.

"Hey, that's not yours." Piggsy protested. "Someone's paid for that."

"Buttery toast." Sky commented, placing the bag on the counter. "Where are they?"

"That depends why you want to see us." Z responded coldly, arriving behind him. She grabbed the bag from the counter. "Thanks for the food Piggsy."

"I'll leave you to it." Piggsy stated with a fake sincerity as he pulled down the shutter.

"I came to apologise to you and Bridge." Sky began. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I haven't been fair to either of you. I've been neglecting Bridge, and I ignored you when you were trying to tell me something important."

"Well, it's a start." She snorted, turning to leave. "Bridge and I are going to have breakfast. If you want to join us, I'm sure you could find an opportunity to say something to him."

Looking over at Bridge, sitting at a far table, he suddenly realised that what Kat had said was right. It wasn't great right now, but it sure was better than sitting in his office feeling sorry for himself.

Kat continued to work alone in the lab, trying hard to concentrate on her work. She had sent Boom on a pointless errand some time ago just to get some time to herself. She was interrupted as a long shadow blocked her light, stopping her seeing her work properly.

"Boom, could you stop blocking the light please?" She asked.

"I'm not Boom." Kruger announced, snapping her attention immediately to him.

"Doggie, you came here?" She gasped, forgetting herself in her excitement and hugging him, before pulling away and saluting him properly.

"The message you left me was quite concerning." Kruger told her. "Like Birdie, I take an interest in the stability of all SPD outposts." He pulled closer, whispering. "Unlike Birdie, I take an ACTIVE interest. If something's upsetting the stability of SPD earth, I need to know about it."

Kat gathered her thoughts for a second as she tried to explain. "It all began with Bridge…"

"Who's been pushing himself too hard, and trying to run the team single-handed." Kruger interrupted. Kat just looked at him with a dazed expression. "I would have thought that would have sorted itself by now."

"If anything things have gotten out of hand." Kat sighed. "Since you left and Bridge got promoted, he's been taking things even further."

"And no-one noticed?" He asked.

"You know how bright and resourceful he is." Kat replied. "He doctored the training records so no-one could keep track of how long he's been in training. He took some supplies so that no-one would notice how much equipment he was requisitioning." She swept away a tear as she spoke. "He also took some medical supplies so he wouldn't have to go to the sick bay."

"I see." Kruger thought aloud a look of concern on his face. "So what happened?"

"The pressure of everything he's been doing must have come to a head." She recalled. "He was involved in an incident in the gym. He somehow ended up in a conflict with some cadets which got physical. A couple of them ended up in the infirmary."

"Bridge?" He quizzed as he reeled from shock. "Are you serious?"

"So serious that Sky suspended him." Kat replied. "Shortly after that, He and Z walked out. Sky went to look for them."

"Those two figured it out at last eh!" Kruger chuckled to himself. Kat just looked at him confused. "What? I'm a romantic at heart."

"But Sky's worrying me too." Kat informed him. "He's taken the whole thing really hard. He doesn't think he's ready to lead. I think he might resign."

"That would be a very sad loss to SPD." Kruger stated. I should probably have a word with him when he gets back." He sat on the edge of her desk. "So how are you faring?"

"I'm just about coping." She replied. "I'm a little worried for the future though. You were such a stabilising element here. You kept the cadets in line, you kept the lab running smoothly, you always seemed to know what was happening with the Rangers. I sometimes don't know how we'll cope without you."

"You'll cope fine." Kruger told her. "Change always takes getting used to. Bridge will work out that he doesn't have to do everything himself. Sky will learn that part of being a good leader is being observant enough to know when you rely on someone too much, and you will learn that this place doesn't need me."

"But Doggie…"

"Do you know how long my first commission as an officer lasted?" He asked.

"No sir." She answered

"Two weeks." He began. "I tried to be everyone's friend, do their share of the work whenever I could, and it was a complete disaster. My unit ended up getting routed in their first battle. After that I learned what makes a truly great leader."

As he turned to leave, Kat suddenly became curious. "What does make a great leader?"

"The ability to build and train your unit to the point where they no longer need you." He replied.


	5. Apologies

"Z, would you mind giving us a minute?" Sky asked as he arrived at the table. Looking over at Bridge, he nodded to say that he would be okay.

"I'll just be over there." She said, more as a warning to Sky than for Bridge's benefit. Picking up a couple of slices of toast, she left them to move a couple of tables down. By virtue of the fact that the diner had it's shutters down and three known SPD operatives were in the area, there was now no shortage of tables.

"May I sit down?" Sky asked. Bridge shoved the opposite chair out with his foot, barely looking at Sky. Accepting the gesture in good grace, Sky sat down.

"Look, I want to apologise." He began. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've really been taking you for granted."

"Is that what it's called now?" Bridge asked coldly, the hurt obvious in his eyes. "You fired me!"

"I suspended you!" Sky corrected him. "I shouldn't have done that until I knew the full story." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to relieve the uncomfortable knot building in his upper spine. "I haven't been fair to you for a long time. Since I became the Red Ranger, I've been so caught up in learning to be a good leader that I forgot to be your friend. I got so caught up in giving orders and following procedures that I forgot to do some of the important things."

"Such as?" Bridge asked.

"To tell you that in many ways I look up to you." He continued. "I might have been promoted, but I would love to have the intelligence you do. If I'm honest, I'm jealous of you."

"Seriously?" Bridge shrieked slightly taken aback.

"Ever since I was a kid, all I ever wanted was to be the Red Ranger, just like my dad. I wanted it for so long, and I sacrificed so much to get there that I missed out on so much. The way you can always see the good in people is something I could never do." He breathed a sigh as he moved on. "I'm sorry if anything I've said or done has ever made you feel like you don't matter. If anything I've ever done has made you feel like your contribution to the team isn't enough, then that's my failing, not yours."

"I've felt so useless for so long." Bridge admitted. "When Jack left, and you asked me to help you pick up the slack, I knew you were trying to motivate me. But things just changed. We didn't talk anymore, you just ordered me about." He wiped away a tear. "When Kruger left I knew you'd be leaving the squad. The second he said it, I knew you'd be the one to take his place. I'd already lost two of my best friends, and then Doggie does a runner too."

"Why'd you cut off the others though?" Sky asked. "Me, I can understand, I've been a complete jackass. Jack, Doggie, they moved away, but SOPHIE, Z and Syd were right there. Why'd you push them away?"

"Because the way things were going, I figured it would only be a matter of time before they left too." Bridge sniffed, finally able to reveal his feelings. "I just started getting ready for having to do their share too."

"That's ridiculous." Sky shot back at him. "Z hasn't been able to shut up about you since this whole thing started. Syd's been doing my head in about making you take on group activities and in case you haven't noticed, SOPHIE worships the ground you walk on! She practically looks on you as a surrogate father. They were always going to be there for you. I just wish I could have."

"I can't say it didn't hurt when you suspended me." Bridge informed him. "But what hurt most of all was feeling like I'd let you all down."

"You never let us down." Sky replied, extending his hand. "If anything, we let you down. Worst of all, I let you down." As Bridge accepted the handshake Sky began smiling, at last feeling as though things were going to be alright. "I can't make you, but I would love it if you would return to SPD."

"I never wanted to leave." Bridge answered, pulling into a hug. Z arrived back from the other table, smiling as she realised that at least they had begun to work things out.

"Anyway Z, are you coming back too?" Sky asked. "At the moment you're not even listed A.W.O.L."

"I'd have thought you'd be thrilled to see the back of me." She replied.

"Well I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." He joked, leaning back in his chair.

"You know I DO have a boyfriend right?" She gasped at the out-of-character humour in his statement.

"So you two finally got together did you?" He asked, getting up and leading the way back to SPD headquarters, an arm around either of them. "Good, I won $50 from Syd."

"You ran a book?" They chorused, both slapping him hard in the gut.

"Sure did. Oh and Bridge, just one more thing I'd like to ask you." Sky Responded.

"Which is?" He asked.

"If I ever make you feel underappreciated again," he said, "feel free to take me aside and kick my butt like you did to Mason."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bridge stated.

"Don't be, he was a jerk!" Sky shot back. "Cadet Johnson told me what he'd been saying, he's been transferred to another base."

"Who's Johnson?" Bridge asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough!" Sky stated.

Arriving back at SPD command, Sky returned to his office to find himself confronted by Commander Kruger. Closing the door he stood to attention.

"You're out of uniform." Kruger pointed out.

"It felt appropriate." Sky replied. "Sir, I have doubts as to my ability to lead this base. I've almost managed to destroy the team, and one of my best friends. You will have my resignation by the end of the day."

"Is that what you want? Or what you think you deserve?" Kruger asked.

"The latter." Sky admitted.

Kruger picked up the Shadow Sabre, holding it aloft. "Kat tells me you had something to say about this sword."

"I said nothing about the sword." Sky retorted, a tear forming in his eye. "I remarked on the man wielding it at the time."

"Do you know what this sword is?" Kruger quizzed him.

"It's the Shadow Sabre." Sky replied a little confused. "It is wielded by a member of SPD to protect the innocent and…"

"It's a four and a half foot piece of metal." Kruger interrupted him. "A tool, no better or worse than any other, what makes the sword what you described is the man who wields it." He twirled the sword round expertly, turning the handle towards Sky. "Every swordsman will drop his sword form time to time. What defines him." He raised the handle a little. "Is if he picks it back up."

"I understand." Sky stated, accepting the Shadow Sabre.

"This business with Bridge and the others has taught you a painful, but valuable lesson about leadership." Kruger told him. "The only way we all lose is if you refuse to learn it and sign that resignation."

"Thank you sir." Sky replied, saluting him.

"Now, get back into your uniform. Seeing as I'm here, I'd like to hear your announcement about the new Red Ranger." Kruger said thoughtfully. "Have you selected someone?"

"I have." Sky answered. "And you will not be disappointed."

"I know I won't Sky." Kruger replied. "Assemble the team."

A short time later, the Rangers, and a tall, slender cadet entered the room and stood to attention. Bridge did not have his jacket, finding it still lying on the Command Centre floor where he had thrown it in his rage the previous day.

"Leave that where it is for now Bridge." Sky commanded as he entered the room, finding him attempting to retrieve it. "And that." He continued as Bridge attempted to retrieve his morpher. "I would like to make a couple of announcements. The first is to welcome Cadet Johnson."

Looking along the row, Bridge immediately recognised Johnson as being the cadet who brought Z into the gym during the fight. He made a mental note to apologise for that.

"Cadet Johnson's achievements in training, not to mention his upstanding moral character have earned him a place on B-Squad. Cadet Johnson, retrieve the jacket from the floor, you will find your morpher on the table."

"Uh Sky?" Bridge held up his hand like a school child attempting to ask the teacher a question.

"What is it Bridge?" He asked.

"Won't I need those?" He responded.

"No." Sky stated. "Bridge Carson is far and away the finest agent I've ever worked with. His loyalty, dedication and determination are second to none." He reached for a case that Kruger handed him, placing it on the table. "It took me a long time to appreciate everything he has done for the team." He looked at Z. "I have a good friend to thank for hammering that message into my thick skull." He opened the case, revealing the Red Jacket and morpher. "And it is for those reasons, Bridge, that I am naming you as the new Red Ranger. Congratulations Bridge."

"Are you sure?" Bridge asked, unable to grasp what he had said.

"Personally I think you'd look pretty good in Red." Sky replied.

Fin.


End file.
